Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, as is generally well known in the prior art, step ladders and extension ladders have been commercially available and in widespread use for many years. As is equally well known, most of these step ladders are equipped with a foldable type platform for holding a paint can in a generally horizontal plane when using such step ladder in painting objects which cannot be reached from the floor and/or ground level. Further, other tools and/or painting accessories can be placed on this foldable type platform if required.
However, because extension ladders may have different heights and can easily be placed at many different angles with respect to a wall or other object that they are being leaned against. Consequently, the prior art type platform useful for step ladders is not suitable for use with an extension type ladder.